Destiny
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: No matter what universe it is, if there is a Jim Kirk there, there will also be a Spock. And they will always find each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** Destiny

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Jim Kirk, Spock

**Pairings: **Kirk/Spock

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Fandom: **Star Trek: 2009

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **They belong to a bunch of other people -I can keep hoping that I'll eventually wake up one morning and find them tied up on my floor.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**Summary: **No matter what universe it is, if there is a Jim Kirk there, there will also be a Spock. And they will always find each other.

**A/N:** So this is basicly just going to be drabbles from different AU's about how the boys will always make their way to each other -after all, if there's a Jim Kirk, then there has to be a Spock, right? Enjoy peeps.

**A/N2: **Some of these are 'verses I've used in my other fandom, but there's no actual crossovers, so no worries on that front, lol.

**Neko 'verse:**

"Spock, come along, we need to be at the Embassy by ten thirty," Amanda told her son when he stopped at a window front along the busy street.

She paused and frowned when she didn't hear his footsteps following her.

"Spock, what -"

"Mother, I wish to buy it," Spock interrupted, his eyes glued to the sight in front of him.

Amanda sighed and went to go see what had her son so enraptured; truth be told, he never asked for anything and she was curious about had made him speak up now.

She had assumed it was a computer or some other piece of technology; she wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her: a neko -only a little younger then Spock, she guessed- was sitting in a cage, his chin resting on his knees; he had blond hair and bright blue eyes and she could see the sandy colored neko ears peeking out of his hair and the same colored tail wrapping around his legs.

He gazed up at Spock, his light eyes focused on Spock's brown ones and Amanda could almost see the connection between the two of them. The neko raised his hand up and managed to snake it through the bars on his cage and press it against the glass. Without hesitating, Spock rested his own hand on top of the neko's and closed his eyes briefly as if he could feel it despite the pane of glass.

"That's not an 'it', Spock," Amanda chastised gently, while her brain was running in circles trying to figure out what to do. "I know we don't have them on Vulcan, but nekos _are _sentient beings and deserve to be treated as such."

"You are correct, Mother," Spock agreed, finally taking his eyes off the neko to look at it's surroundings in distaste. "I mean no offense to either of us, but there are times when I am amazed by the arrogance of Humans -this is not the first time their history has shown their willingness to enslave something different then they are."

"No, it's not," Amanda sighed; she couldn't even defend her race -she happened to agree with Spock.

"However wrong it may be, I still wish to purchase the neko and brig him home with us," Spock went on, his hand still pressed against the glass.

"I would love to help him," Amanda began -and it made her heart ache to think of any intelligent being caged and sold like that- but it wasn't only her decision to make. "But your father wouldn't approve Spock, you know that."

"I will use my own credits in that case," Spock informed his mother, finally removing his hand and turning to look at her.

His face was as stoic as ever but Amanda had never seen that gleam in his eyes before and it hit her all at once that her son was no longer a little boy or even a teenager -he had turned into an adult and she had missed it.

"Because I am not leaving this planet without him." And with those words, he swept past his mother into the shop and left her helpless to do anything but gape after him.

**Mine 'verse:**

"He's _mine_," Jim snarled as he watched the Vulcan walk down the street towards the store.

Jim moved from the shadows he was hiding in and followed, two of his pack-mates trailing along behind him.

"But he's a Vulcan," the shorter one hissed, his eyes wide. "Your father is going to throw the biggest bitch fit _ever_," their companion added gleefully.

"I don't give a fuck what my father thinks," Jim informed them, his voice tight. He licked his lips as he watched his mate skillfully dodge the crowds of people. "If he doesn't like it, let him kick me out."

"You'd go rogue?" Disbelief colored the other wolf's voice. "You'd be without a pack for the rest of your life -for that?"

"He's my mate," Jim said, pausing long enough to glare at them, his eyes turning green before he took a deep breath and they went back to blue. "He's _mine_. And I'd move off planet if that's what I had to do to claim him."

Leaving his pack-mates shocked into silence, Jim darted out across the street and "accidentally" ran into the Vulcan and once he apologized, struck up a conversation as they both started down the street.

**Kid 'verse:**

"I like your ears," Jimmy said before he beamed at the new kid.

"Indeed," Spock said, his voice neutral. "I fail to see what makes my ears more interesting then everyone else's."

"They're pointy," Jim answered honestly, his eyes glancing at said ears before he looked at Spock's face again. "And they're different then everyone else. Seeing the same thing gets boring, don't ya think?"

Spock blinked at the small human in front of him; he have only been 6.89 years old but he had heard enough people talking -they assumed not only that he couldn't hear them but also that he was not intelligent enough understand and so he heard a lot of things his parents would disapprove of if they knew- to know not everyone felt the same way. In fact, his very existence seemed to make most people nervous. This feeling of acceptance was new and however illogical as it may be, Spock thought that he could grow to like it.

"My name is Spock."

"Hey, I'm Jimmy. Wanna be my best friend?"

"I think that would be acceptable."

"Cool. Let's go build something with the blocks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title:** Destiny

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Jim Kirk, Spock

**Pairings: **Kirk/Spock

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Fandom: **Star Trek: 2009

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **They belong to a bunch of other people -I can keep hoping that I'll eventually wake up one morning and find them tied up on my floor.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**Summary: **No matter what universe it is, if there is a Jim Kirk there, there will also be a Spock. And they will always find each other.

**A/N:** So this is basicly just going to be drabbles from different AU's about how the boys will always make their way to each other -after all, if there's a Jim Kirk, then there has to be a Spock, right? Enjoy peeps.

**A/N2: **Some of these are 'verses I've used in my other fandom, but there's no actual crossovers, so no worries on that front, lol.

**School Days 'verse**

"_Look_ at him," Gary sneered, elbowing Jim and motioning across the cafeteria at the new kid. "What a fucken dork."

"Jesus, Gary, could you be a bigger dickhead?" Jim asked as he rolled his eyes and turned to look over the new kid.

He took in the rigid posture, the complete absorption in the book in front of him; just as he was about to write him off as a complete nerd -sure, Jim was smart, too, but he doesn't want to get his ass kicked at school as much as he gets it kicked at home, so he learned to play dumb fast- but the new kid's eyes moved off his book and met Jim's eyes.

It only lasted a second but it _felt_ like a lot longer and for the first time since his mom had dumped him and took off, Jim was at a complete loss about what to say or do.

**Nu!Trek Mirror 'verse**

"A _Vulcan_?" Kirk repeated as he shoved some cadets out of his way as he walked with McCoy to their next class. "No way -they're too fucken stuck up to join the 'Fleet. Besides, they're all a bunch of pussies; everyone knows they're too squeamish to get the job done when -"

Before he could even finish the sentence, Kirk found himself shoved face first into the hallway wall, his right arm twisted up behind his back. His face throbbed and he could taste the blood pooling in his mouth; there was an unnaturally hot body pressed against his back and an inhumanely strength keeping him in place.

He grunted and tried to find some purchase to fight back but he couldn't move at all, not even enough to move his head so he could see the bastard that had him pinned.

"I suggest, Cadet, that you take the time to be sure of the facts before you 'go running off at the mouth' as you Humans say," a low voice said in his ear and despite the complete lack of emotion in the voice, Kirk had to stop himself from shuddering and he could feel his dick twitch in interest.

"Also, as my parents are married, I am not a bastard."

With those parting words, he let go of Kirk and turned around. Kirk moved as soon as he could; he watched the tall Vulcan in the black Instructor uniform and he smirked as a sudden exhilaration filled him.

"Who the fuck was that pointy eared bastard?" Bones asked as he came over by Kirk once he had straightened his uniform up.

"I have no fucken clue," Kirk answered, a gleam entering his eyes as he considered exactly _what _he would do tp that damn Vulcan when he got a chance. "But as soon as I find out, he's mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title:** Destiny

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Jim Kirk, Spock

**Pairings: **Kirk/Spock

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Fandom: **Star Trek: 2009

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **They belong to a bunch of other people -I can keep hoping that I'll eventually wake up one morning and find them tied up on my floor.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**Summary: **No matter what universe it is, if there is a Jim Kirk there, there will also be a Spock. And they will always find each other.

**A/N:** So this is basicly just going to be drabbles from different AU's about how the boys will always make their way to each other -after all, if there's a Jim Kirk, then there has to be a Spock, right? Enjoy peeps.

**A/N2: **Some of these are 'verses I've used in my other fandom, but there's no actual crossovers, so no worries on that front, lol.

**Hunter 'verse:**

"Shit," Jim cursed as he hurriedly poured a circle of salt around himself. The shotgun on the ground next to him was completely fucken useless since he had used the last of the salt rounds a few minutes ago.

As soon as he found the chalk, he started writing every protection circle and symbol he'd ever seen onto the concrete. When he heard the footsteps steadily approaching, Jim scrambled to grab Ruby's knife and when he faced forward he snarled at the being he could see stepping into the light.

"Demon," Jim spit out, his eyes gliding over the tall, lean form in front of him and taking in the delicately pointed ears and angled eyebrows with a glare. "Murderer."

"I beg to differ," a smooth voice informed him as he stepped over the salt circle and through the protection symbols to stand in front of a stunned Jim. "I am neither of those things."

"Yeah, right," Jim hissed and brought his arm up and buried the knife to the hilt into the demon's chest.

He pulled out the knife and stared at it for a second before he dropped it onto the floor.

"Fuck. No way," Jim said as he scrambled away from the figure that was steadily following his progress across the room. "What the fuck are you?"

"I am Spock."

**Music 'verse:**

"God _damn_ it, Kirk," Bones said, kicking his best friend in the ribs to wake him up.

Jim startled awake, rolling over onto his back. He blinked up at the ceiling blearily before he seemed to focus on the furious person standing next to him.

"Bones," he croaked as he sat up. Jim looked around the room in disbelief and buried his head in his hands. "What the fuck happened last night?"

"I have no idea," Bones told him, his eyes taking in the damage that had been done and turning it into monetary collateral damage; the resulting figure made him want to cry.

"But you need to get your ass up and moving -that reporter from that damn magazine is here."

For the first time since he'd woken up, Jim realized that there was someone else in the room besides him and his manager/best friend.

"Motherfucker," he cursed under his breath before fixing the stranger with a shaky smile.

"Hey, I'm..." Jim's voice trailed off when he met the dark brown eyes of the Vulcan that had walked away from the doorway and came closer to the middle of the room.

Jim's heartbeat sped up and for the life of him, he couldn't remember what he had been about to say.

"You are Jim Kirk," the Vulcan filled in after a second. "And I am Spock."

To Jim, it sounded like they belonged together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Title:** Destiny

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Jim Kirk, Spock

**Pairings: **Kirk/Spock

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Fandom: **Star Trek: 2009

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **They belong to a bunch of other people -I can keep hoping that I'll eventually wake up one morning and find them tied up on my floor.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**Summary: **No matter what universe it is, if there is a Jim Kirk there, there will also be a Spock. And they will always find each other.

**A/N:** So this is basicly just going to be drabbles from different AU's about how the boys will always make their way to each other -after all, if there's a Jim Kirk, then there has to be a Spock, right? Enjoy peeps.

**A/N2: **Some of these are 'verses I've used in my other fandom, but there's no actual crossovers, so no worries on that front, lol.

**Heroes 'verse**

"So, you're Spock, huh?" Jim sneered as he leaned back against the couch; his heart was pounding, though.

He had figured Spock would come for him eventually; the known serial killer in their weird, fucked up circle of people with "abilities" wouldn't be able to resist the youngest Kirk -especially since Jim was pretty much always by himself.

Jim spared a bitter thought for his brother, gallivanting off-world while he was, literally, fight for his life. That Sam knew exactly what was going to happen before he left just made it worse. Almost as bad as his mom abandoning them.

"Indeed."

Jim dragged his mind away from thoughts of his fucked up family and concentrated on the man in front of him. Catching sight of the pointed ears and slanted eyebrows, he corrected himself; half human, half Vulcan in front of him.

Bones had told him once that he thought the Vulcan DNA had been what gave Spock both his extra strong abilities and his sociopathic tendencies.

From what little Jim had heard about Spock's history, he could almost understand his slip into psychotic-ness -he'd never told anyone else, but there were days he was tempted to go on a killing spree himself. Of course, his abilities weren't on the level of Spock's but it didn't stop him from wishing he was that kind of person sometimes.

"Well, get on it with it," Jim told him, slouching a little as he leaned forward. "I'd kind of like to get this over with."

"Fascinating," Spock said, his voice bland, but Jim could see the curiosity in those dark brown eyes. "Everyone else attempted to escape once they realized who I was."

"Why bother?" Jim asked, raising his shoulder in a half shrug. "From what I've heard, no one's ever escaped once you're fixed on them. And, really, this has been a fucky week, anyway -I'm pretty much at 'fuck my life', if you know what I mean."

Spock tilted his head to the side, clearly confused but he raised his hand and made a slicing motion with it. Immediately, Jim felt like his brain was on fire; pain exploded in his head, making him writhe on the couch.

Amid the pain, Jim could have sworn he felt the softest of touches on his mind; as ridiculous as it seemed, he _knew_ it was Spock -the same way he _knew_ he had blue eyes.

_**Spock? **_Jim thought; he barely noticed the pain receding and being replaced by a touch that was almost reverent. **_What the fuck is going on?_**

_**Jim, **_Spock breathed, his shock evident. **_T'hy'la?_**

Jim opened his eyes to see Spock staring at him, his hand held out, palm up, with his index and middle finger extended and the rest of his fingers folded. Before he even realized what he was doing, Jim's own hand was reaching out and his fingers were stroking Spock's. He wasn't prepared for the shudder of lust that skated down his spine.

Jim raised his eyes to focus on Spock, who was staring at their fingers pressed together as if he had never seen anything like it before.

"Alright, what the _fuck_ just happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Title:** Destiny

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Jim Kirk, Spock

**Pairings: **Kirk/Spock

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Fandom: **Star Trek: 2009

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **They belong to a bunch of other people -I can keep hoping that I'll eventually wake up one morning and find them tied up on my floor.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**Summary: **No matter what universe it is, if there is a Jim Kirk there, there will also be a Spock. And they will always find each other.

**A/N:** So this is basicly just going to be drabbles from different AU's about how the boys will always make their way to each other -after all, if there's a Jim Kirk, then there has to be a Spock, right? Enjoy peeps.

**A/N2: **Some of these are 'verses I've used in my other fandom, but there's no actual crossovers, so no worries on that front, lol.

**A/N3: **I know this isn't the usual style for Destiny, I didn't have any where else to post this. Sorry, peeps.

**A/N4: **….I don't even know, guys. Seriously. What the fuck has my life turned into?

**Harry Potter 'verse**

"You ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't met that first day?" Jim idly asked as he decided to make himself more comfortable by dropping his head in his boyfriend's lap.

Spock just shifted the book he was studying a little to the left and permitted himself to run his hand through Jim's hair once before focusing all his attention back on his textbook.

"Negative, Jim," Spock answered absently. "It is illogical to spend time thinking about something that can not be changed."

Jim rolled his eyes fondly and opened his mouth to answer when the apples in the branches above them catch his attention.

"_Accio_," he muttered and waved his wand lazily in the general direction of the branches holding said apples.

It worked, of course, but Jim hadn't counted on the piece of fruit almost pegging him in the face when it fell. Lucky for him his boyfriend had those excellent Vulcan reflexes going on.

Spock caught the apple right before it hit Jim's nose, again without bothering to look away from his book.

"Thanks, babe," Jim said, taking the apple and biting into it enthusiastically.

"Show offs," Bones drawled as he dropped onto the ground next to them. He loosened his tie and with a sigh of relief, leaned back onto his elbows to watch as the rest of their year started emptying out onto the school grounds.

"How'd it go for you?" Jim asked his best friend, turning his head so he could look at him.

All the sixth years -which included the three of them- had their written Charm N.E.W.T this afternoon; Spock and Jim had been among the first few to finish almost an hour ago. Spock's intelligence was unmatched at Hogwarts -and that included the Ravenclaws; which, by turns, pissed them off and frustrated the hell out of them that he wasn't in their House- and Jim was no slouch, either.

Most people tended to overlook his intelligence and focused on his good looks instead; Jim liked it that way. It amused him beyond belief to shock people who forgot that and assumed him to be just another pretty face. In fact, even among his own House, only Spock and Bones were aware of how smart he really was.

"Alright," Bones answered, shrugging a little. "Passed, at least. 'Course, my little brain isn't as strong as _some_ people's," he said slyly, ducking the apple core thrown at his head with the ease of years of practice.

"Asshole," Jim said, snickering. "You're just mad 'cause I'm smarter and hotter then you. Plus, my boyfriend's _gorgeous_."

"Yeah, you caught me, Jim," Bones told him, his own humor evident. "I've been wanting Spock's pointy eared ass ever since our first year. I'm crushed that he chose you over me."

With a roar of laughter, Jim launched himself at his best friend, starting an impromptu wrestling match.

Spock showed barely any outward interest in the ensuing chaos beyond rearranging himself so that he was situated in the lotus position. He might not _look_ like he was paying attention to what was going on around him, but Spock knew exactly what was happening with his bondmate.

Only about 24.85% of his total concentration and attention was focused on his Potions text, the rest was busy cataloging the sights, smells and sounds surrounding them; his Vulcan heritage meant that his sense of smell and hearing were better then Humans.

That, coupled with the legendary Vulcan strength, meant that he was more then adequately able to protect what was his when the situation called for it.

And, somehow, Spock thought with wry amusement, there always seemed to be something happening around his _t'hy'la_.

"I don't know how you can put up with that," a disdainful voice said from the right of him. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Good afternoon, Nyota," Spock said politely, closing his book and placing it on the ground next to him. He looked up at the slim girl standing by him, her black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"As I have told you before on numerous occasions, there is nothing going on between Jim and Leonard. It is illogical to let something 'bother' me when there is no reason for it."

"I know, Spock, but look at him," Nyota protested, gesturing toward the two teenage boys who were currently trying to smother each other while laughing the whole time.

"He's got his hands all over McCoy -I know how Vulcans get when it comes to their significant others. He's being extremely insensitive to your cultural needs."

Before Spock could comment on it, Jim plopped down on the ground to the left of Spock while Bones sprawled out on his back in front of them.

"Go away, Uhura," Jim said, running two of his fingers over the back of Spock's hand in a quick Vulcan kiss; Spock could feel Jim's affection though the kiss and his lips twitched in a small smile.

"You can't have my Vulcan -find your own boyfriend. Try Scotty, him and Gaila broke up last week; he's always had a crush on you."

"Screw you, Kirk," Nyota hissed, her eyes flashing with temper. "I wasn't talking to you -mind your business."

"I don't know, Ny, if you were trying to steal _my_ significant other, I might be interested in that conversation," Bones offered, quick to jump to his best friend's defense. "Sure, the green blooded hobgoblin isn't much to look at, but you know how Jim is about his toys."

"I must inform you, yet again, Leonard, that I bear no relation to the mythical Terran creature that you insist on comparing myself to," Spock said with the kind of casual disdain that Vulcans excelled at; but if you knew him, you could hear that dry humor in his tone.

Jim knew how much both Spock and Bones enjoyed their verbal sparring; it was their second favorite activity next to harassing Jim about his safety.

"If I did not know better, I would assume you were as unintelligent as your appearance indicates you to be," Spock continued, his voice not betraying the amusement Jim could feel though their bond.

"Aren't they adorable?" Jim asked Nyota, rolling his eyes as Bones started gesturing wildly as he told Spock off. "I keep expecting them to offer up a three way any day now."

He looked over and chuckled at the look of disgust that was on her face. "Come on, Ny, admit it: you'd do them. Hell, everyone in school knows you're just dying to ride Spock and Bones is pretty good looking, so"

"You're such an asshole, Kirk," Nyota spit out and clenched her hands like she wanted to take a swing at him. "I don't know how Spock puts up with your shit. And, in case you're curious, not everyone fucks their friends like you do."

"Wow, you wound me," Jim said, clutching a hand to his chest dramatically. "Seriously, I might start crying soon.

"And, in case, _you're_ curious, Uhura, rumors of my promiscuity have been greatly exaggerated. If I was fucking half the people in this place that they said I was, I wouldn't have time for anything else.

"I don't know, Kirk," a cold voice interrupted their usual go around. "I know plenty of people that would swear to having you underneath them."

They both turned to look at the Slytherins that had come up behind them, Jim getting to his feet so he was at eye level with them. He barely noticed when Spock and Bones moved to flank him; Spock on his right and Bones on his left. Bones maneuvered it so Nyota was slightly behind him. Whatever their usual love/hate relationship might be with Nyota Uhura, all three of them had an unspoken agreement to protect her from the people ranged out in front of them.

Actually, their whole group usually tried to protect both Nyota and Gaila, but no one else was around right now; Scotty was in the Infirmary -for the third time in as many months- after blowing up most of the classroom during their practical Transfiguration exam yesterday afternoon, Karu was in the Herbology greenhouse helping re-pot the Mandrakes, Pasha was holed up in the Ravenclaw common room trying to figure out a way to shorten the time it took to graduate so he could do it in three years instead of the usual seven and Gaila was organizing a protest against the School Directors for not letting them have Tribbles as pets.

"Are you kidding me, Nero? I wouldn't trust the people you know as far as I could throw them," Jim scoffed, completely unfazed by the Romulan's words. "Plus, I bet they were in Slytherin -and I'd fuck a Gorn before I'd let one of you douches touch me."

"What the hell are you doing outside, anyway?" Bones asked, keeping his eyes focused on Gary; he knew he could trust Jim and Spock to take care of Nero and Ayel. "They only gave us three hours to finish Charms -there's no way you guys should be able to do it that fast."

"I think you may be wrong, Leonard; if rumor is to be believed, I have heard it stated -95 times, to be exact- that they are indeed, 'that fast'. Predominantly by females, I must add," Spock said blandly, his voice innocent.

There was a pause before it sank in and then Jim and Bones were roaring with laughter; even Nyota looked semi-amused.

"You're the snarkiest Vulcan, _ever_," Jim said admirably, in between laughs. "If I wasn't already keeping you, that would have convinced me."

'That's what she said'," Bones managed to gasp out even though he was practically doubled over. "No one ever believes me when I say you have a sense of humor."

"I am sure I have no idea what you mean; Vulcans do not possess a sense of humor," Spock told him and raised his eyebrow when that made them both laugh harder.

With a snarl, Nero (Jim couldn't be assed to learn how to say any of his last names; he learned Spock's, back when they were still first years, but him and Spock have always been _him and Spock_, where as with Nero Jim would be perfectly happy if he went home for winter break one year and never came back) pulled out his wand; prompting everyone else to do the same.

"One day, you're going to push me too far, Kirk," Nero hissed, his wand hand shaking slightly. "I wish you'd have just died when"

"I'd be very careful how you finish that fucken sentence," Jim told him, his voice completely devoid of any emotion.

Nero started to sneer, but broke off when he saw the look on Spock's face.

"Komack coming up," Nyota muttered when she saw the head of Slytherin heading for them.

Everyone hurried to put their wands away and attempted to act like they were having a conversation instead of wishing death on each other.

"What's going on here?" Komack demanded as he stopped by the students.

"Nothing, Professor," Nyota answered politely, nothing about her tone or words betraying her intense dislike of the man in front of them. "We were just comparing notes on how exams have been going so far."

Komack looked over the assorted students standing in front of him and seemed to accept Nyota's words.

"Mr. McCoy, your uniform seems to be in some disarray," Komack pointed out some what gleefully; his hatred for Gryffindor was well known and he loved any chance he got to catch them wrong footed. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your slovenly appearance."

Bones glared at the Slytherins who were grinning openly at them; he was especially put out since neither Mitchell nor Ayel's uniforms were in pristine condition.

"Professor, that does not seem logical considering that students from your own house appear to be in a greater disorderliness then Leonard is," Spock said before either Jim or Bones could say anything; despite the way they argued with each other, Leonard was just as much his friend as he was Jim's -and Spock thought there would be less likely a chance for this to end in detention if he was the one to speak up.

"You make an excellent point, Spock," a new voice said, causing everyone but Spock to start in surprise.

"Ten points each from Slytherin for Gary and Ayel's appearances," Professor Pike continued, his lips quirked in an almost smile at the look of disgust on his fellow professor's face. "Why don't you head inside -I have it on good authority that there's going to be a surprise inspection before dinner."

"Shit," Jim cursed, already turning his attention away from the Slytherins. "Our dorm's a mess."

"Language," Pike told him, gently slapping the back of his head.

Jim grinned at him and shrugged as he tangled his fingers with Spock's. "Thanks for the heads up, Professor."

"I knew we shouldn't have agreed that the house elves didn't have to clean our dorms this year," Bones said glumly, envisioning the mess that was awaiting them.

"Thank god I'm in a different house then you idiots -and that I'm a girl and can keep my room clean," Nyota told them, smirking.

"It should not take us too long to clean," Spock offered, flicking his wand to send his Potions book into his hand as they walked past it. "I have read a new spell in our Charms text that could be modified..."

Pike watched them go, shaking his head fondly when he saw the way they argued over each other on their way inside; some times Jim reminded him exactly of George.


End file.
